High dynamic range images have a greater dynamic range of luminance between light and dark areas of a scene than normal images. This permits more accurate representation of the wide range of intensity levels found in real scenes ranging from direct sunlight to shadows. However, high dynamic range images may not be directly viewed on an average display device due to limitations of the display device.